Awry
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: A NejiNaru slashfic. Done in same 'verse as Marked by jutsu. Naru tries push Neji over the edge and ends up in a compromising postion.


Awry  
  
It was the end of the day. Hot and humid, like any normal summer day in Konoha. Well summer in Konoha lasted well into September. So really autum summer, but that's beside the point. It was still fuckin' hot and humid. Ji-san had all the windows open in the shop and it was damn near impossible without the AC working. I sighed and fanned myself with a magazine to cool my sweating body. Just thirty more minutes Naruto. I kept telling myself as I sat there suffering the heat. An exasperated sigh escaped my lips as I fell forward against the counter.  
  
"Stupid pervert..."I muttered. Ji-san had over run the AC when he left it on full blast after the store closed one night. The next morning not only was the shop like ice, but the air conditioning was not working properly. Thankfully though I wasn't in school at the time. We were out for a short break for summer.I don't think I could stand being holed up in that archaic building with no air except what I was exhaling. Though I did miss Sasuke, slightly, but then I thought of what a bastard he was and the fleeting thought was gone.  
  
Just as I was about to drift off at the counter the shop bell dinged alerting me of a potential customer. My eyes brightened as I realized who it was. Then I remembered why he was here. I'd asked him to teach me how to play guitar, and he was waiting for me to get off work. Man now Neji was going to have to be all around me while I was all nasty feeling. Ji-san was stacking books over in the corner. He was used to Neji being over so much that he didn't mind him sitting behind the counter with me. He'd probably get grossed out by my sweating. Man this sucked really badly.  
  
Neji was watching me with those eyes again. Those eyes that I totally was in love with. His eyes were catching the glint of the sun as it set low in the sky. God but he was hot. He looked like he had just got done working out now that I think of it. His hair was in an artfully toussled ponytail and he wore a sleeveless white shirt and running pants with zippers that went completely up the sides of both legs. Even in workout clothes he looked damn hot. I sighed while gazing at him. In public I was still running around as Uchiha Sasuke's boyfriend, but now that little charade was getting on my nerves. I found my thoughts more centered on Neji now. Sure I had a childish crush on him before that stirred many a wet dream up, but now I actually wanted him. Yearned for him. He as far as I could tell was good at controlling his hormones, of course he didn't have a horny fox demon inside of him.  
  
After I closed up I led him up that familiar path to my little pad. He set his stuff down and placed himself on the same stool he always did during practices. He sighed and plucked a few strings on his guitar while waiting for me to say I was ready to begin. I moved from the doorway and joined him in the den.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm all sweaty. Ji-san busted the air conditioning up." I sighed and sat down on the couch across from his stool.  
  
Neji got up and set the guitar he'd been fiddling with in my lap. I obviously knew how to hold it, but having not very long fingers made chords a little hard to do. I was going to be turning fifteen this year and I still have freaking girly hands. Sasuke made fun of me all the time for it. He laughed because my hands could barely stretch past the octave on a keyboard. Stupid Uchiha and his long nimble fingers. Neji watched my hands struggle to curve around the chord he'd just told me to play then sighed and moved my fingers to rest on the proper position and a little more comfortable than I had been making it. I concentrated on each move he told me to do. He was always so exact with his instructions. I stuck my tongue between my lips as I pondered each position and how to move comfortably between each one. Finally Neji got fed up with my inability to form the proper chords with my clumsy hands and he took the guitar and played an amazingly fast and long riff. His fingers danced over the strings with grace and ease. My eyes widened at the perfection in his technique. I pouted at him wishing I could steal some of that ability.   
  
"I've been around music all my life. Hinata-sama was fond of music so she taught me many a thing with shy yet experienced fingers. Hanabi-sama also taught me so more modern things as well." He smiled softly at me. "Naruto, these things come with exposure and lots of practice, and no you can't steal any of my ability. You wouldn't know what to do with it."  
  
I frowned at him and crossed my arms over my chest like a bratty child. I blew a raspberry at him. He always seemed to be able to read minds. Stupid Neji. he was ignoring me for the moment and trying to fix his rapidly falling ponytail. Correction, stupid fucking hot Neji. I swear he was a walking wet dream. He oozed sex appeal, but I bet he thought nothing of it. He seemed to calm about everything....well almost everything. I grinned evilly. i wonder how far I could push him before I get to see that facade break again. I remembered the last time I pushed the book. Oh-ho something fun to do. Yanking on Neji's arm and causing him to loosen the hold on his ponytail was a nice start, so that's exactly what I did. He just looked at me with a quizzical expression before getting up and putting the guitar away.  
  
Rats.....Neji one Naruto zero. I had to stop him before he left. So I leaped over the couch and pounced on his back wrapping myself around his body panda style. He simply stood there and indured my odd back attack.  
  
"Neji-sama......." I whined, "I'm bored...stay a little while longer. Please?" I asked in a pathetic voice.  
  
He sighed in exasperation and leaned his head back slightly so it rested on my shoulder. "Naruto... I'm tired and sore, no more glomping me." I nodded into his back while he turned his face a little to look at me. "I mean it. No more of this pouncing nonsense."  
  
He adjusted his shoulders and I fell to the floor with a thud. "Owwie."   
  
He moved to flop onto my couch with all the grace of a cat. "So you're bored. Now that you have me for a little while more, what do you want to do? You'd better make it worth my while. I hate wasting time."  
  
I stared up at him from my position on the floor and pouted. "Hey Neji," I started. "A while back when you first started giving me voice lessons....you never answered my question."  
  
flashback  
  
  
  
"Neji... " I approached him my cheeks aflame.   
  
He looked up for a moment. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry....." I whispered before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
I felt his muscles tense up........Oh man........  
  
  
  
Slowly I felt Neji's hands come up to rest on my shoulders and he gently disengaged himself from me. His opaque eyes were looking through me again. "I already told you Naruto, this isn't going to work."  
  
I refused to hear it and tried to go in for another kiss while climbing up into his lap. "Neji, do you feel anything for me?" I asked while curling my hands around his neck. "I know you've been watching me. I can feel your gaze." My left hand went to tug at a few loose strands.  
  
Neji tilted his head scrutinizing me. His hands still rested on my shoulders successfully restraining any movement. His eyes narrowed making him look positively vicious. That look was so sexy. Neji's eyes always caught light in the wierdest manner. The dim light from my appartment tinted his normally silver depths the color of fire opals. I could see my reflection contained there in. I felt Neji's hand move and then I had landed on the floor on my back him leaning over me with anger deep in his eyes.  
  
I was frightened now, but that didn't stop my mind from drifting to the compromising position we were in. Briefly I heard his silky voice.  
  
"What is it that you want Naruto?" One of his hands cupped my face while the other disabled me. Wait. He had only touched places on my shoulders and thighs and now I couldn't move. "Is this what you want?" he whispered dangerously making me whimper. "To lay here begging some one to screw you senseless?" Why did the prospect of lying helpless before the Hyuuga boy sound so enticing?   
  
"No...." I shook my head. "I just want to know if you have any feelings at all toward me." I had to admit I kinda liked being like this.  
  
"Naruto....You're an okay kid, but you'd better think about what you're hinting at. I already told you, you're too young for me. Besides you don't want to give that away now. That's a decision that can completely change things."  
  
end flashback  
  
He raised up slightly from the couch and turned to me. "Naruto, what exactly are you going to do about it now if say I decided that I did like you? Not much you can do since your rep in the spotlight has you with Sasuke."  
  
"Neji....I don't want any of your logic....I just want to know if at that time you had any feelings toward me." I gave him my saddest puppy eyes. "C'mon it won't hurt if I can't do anything about it."  
  
"It can hurt plenty Naruto." He sighed and stared at the ceiling for a while. "But since you did ask....Yes I do, but it still doesn't make any difference." He closed his eyes as if in contemplation.  
  
I slid quietly to the door and bolted it while he was in deep thought. I was going to take advantage of this. I'd wanted Neji from the very beginning. Creeping back to the couch I readied myself to pounce on him, but my plan was thwarted because as soon as I came at Neji he grabbed my wrist and flipped me to the ground landing with his knees on either side of my waist.  
  
"I knew what you were getting at." he hissed at me. "Naruto, did you honestly think that I wouldn't figure out what you were up to?" He lowered himself down so he had his elbows resting on my shoulders. "Nee....Naru-chan," he whispered venomously, "don't I have the best intuition out of them all?"  
  
I couldn't believe it. He was teasing me. Literally teasing me. I nodded to his statement and curled my lip at him. Neji smirked like I'd never seen and leaned over until his face was scant inches from mine. I wanted to yank him down for that kiss I was burning for, but I couldn't move my arms. Not this again. Apparently he was so well versed in this gentle hand style taijutsu that I hadn't even realized him disabling me. I growled at him for being so coy. He merely smirked back down at me.  
  
"Nee.... should I punish you for being a disruptive student?" He tapped my forehead while whispering against my lips just barely touching them, but not enough for me to kiss him. "Or should I just leave you here on the floor unable to move to do anything about your.....problem...."  
  
Neji pushed himself up, but countinued to gaze harshly at me. God I wanted to wipe that smirk from his mouth, but first I wanted to be punished by him, but chances are that he was tricking me. I sighed in annoyance and sqirmed as much as I could without use of my arms or legs. Stupid Hyuuga boy. Why did he always make me feel so beneath him? More importantly how the hell did he make me want to be like that? I finally submitted, the stupid fox's libido cutting into my own making it near impossible to deal with.  
  
"Neji-sama....don't tease me...." I whimpered in a coy manner. "I promise I won't disrupt lessons anymore for trivial things." I gave him my best helpless face.  
  
He leaned back down and gently took my pouting lip between his teeth. My breath caught in my throat. This was real, Neji was here about to kiss me. This wasn't one of my intricately made up fantasies or wet dreams. I felt soft lips move to fully capture my own. I wanted to touch him, but since he'd used that damn technique on me I was only able to press closer to him to show my wishes, but he continued to tease and wouldn't oblige my want. I whimpered softly and submissively and then he took my lips in a brash move. My mouth felt as if it was being ravaged, but deliciously so. He was exerting his control over me and I was only too willing to give it. Here I was finally in a position where I could work off all the sexual repression since I first hit puberty. Neji's hands descended down my body to push my shirt over my head and wrap it around my arms. I guess he could tell that I was slowly regaining the feeling in my arms and he really wanted to milk this dominance for all it was worth.  
  
"Just so you know...." His mouth descended to my neck as he whispered to me. "I fancied with the idea of bending you over the desk in detention, but I figured that would not fly well with the teachers." He smirked when he saw my widened eyes. "Wanna know what started the visions?" I nodded under his onslaught. "It was that time you were working and that guardian of yours....." he paused to bite down on my neck, "he suggested that you were with me because of the experience I probably had." I gasped as he hit an especially sensitive spot.  
  
"Nee...Neji-sama....why didn't you do anything before now?" I gasped as his attack on my flesh caused my body to fill with lust.  
  
"You were too young. I could've very well taken you then when you asked me if I had feelings for you, but that would've been unfair to you. But now since you are able to think clearly when you offer yourself I'm not going to stop." He hissed against my ear.  
  
"I'll kill you if you stop Neji!" He smirked and then moved away. "You bastard! don't you dare leave me here on the floor like this!"  
  
"I'm the one giving orders....." he tore his sleeveless shirt from his body and then leaned back over me. "got that?"  
  
Oh god he had such an excellent body. All of his muscles were so gracefully sculpted. Perfect. An adonis as those books Ji-san had would say. He smiled as he moved and lifted me into his lap. My legs were still numb as he manuevered our bodies. The heat and humidity was doing things to my senses, or maybe that was Neji's lips against my fevered flesh. I sighed begging for more of his touch. I wanted my hands free so that I could touch his body, but he had very successfully restrained them. I whined under his onslaught trying to get my hands free without ripping my shirt. Neji smirked at my wiggling and unraveled the fabric from my wrists but in the process clasped both hands in one of his. His other hand made tracks down my body to rest on my erection. His fingers pressed lightly on it through the fabric causing me to gasp and moan.  
  
"Stop teasing me Neji....." I was so painfully aroused by his ministrations that all I could do was whimper and moan and purr.   
  
He shook his head causing that silky ebon hair to caress my stomach. It made my belly tingle. His mouth moved to attack my chest and my muscles went rigid as I felt teeth skim over another sensitive area. I twisted in his lap causing even more friction to my tortured body. Neji's hand stopped its teasing for a moment to remove my nylon shorts. I felt some feeling come back into my legs as he completed his task. He smiled at his discovery of me being completely nude under the shorts. It was much too hot to wear boxers though. Too many layers. He lifted me to the couch and stood before me. I sighed and admired his lean body.  
  
"You like surprises don't you?" He smirked while tying his sweat soaked hair back then letting his left han come to rest on the zipper on the side of his pants.  
  
"Neji-sama...." I pouted at him from the couch taking note of the obvious hardness hidden by his pants.   
  
He stretched a little causing his pants to ride down low enough for me to see narrow hip bones, and then it hit me. Nothing was beneath those pants. He smirked at my dumbfounded expression.  
  
"Naruto.....don't even try to push me over the edge like that again." He gave me an icy expression. "I'm trying to decide if I should fuck you so hard that you won't be able to even think straight, or if I should torture you slowly so that your body experience the most painful pleasure possible." He stalked toward me his hips swayed in a masculine yet seductive manner.  
  
"No more torture Neji-sama......" I whimpered at him while wrapping my arms around his waist. "I promise I'll be good."   
  
Neji pressed my head closer to his body. I inhaled his scent. The heady smell of sweat, cherry blossoms, and musk invaded my nostrils. "As you wish Naru-chan." He smirked while yanking me into a fiery kiss.  
  
I let his tongue invade my mouth. He tasted so good. My legs tingled as the effect of the taijutsu wore off and I moved to wrap them around his waist. His hands curved underneath me to support my body. I found myself rubbing against his body to try to relieve some of the ache in my groin. Soon I was pushed down on the couch with Neji crawling over me. I sighed and pulled close to him. The smooth material of his pants was a tease to my body. Neji gave an experimental thrust against my body. I gasped at the sensation.  
  
"Nee....Naruto....." He fisted my length while tearing at my ear with his teeth. "I grow tired of this game. Can you make it more worth my while?"  
  
Oh how I wanted him to ask that. I nodded coyly and slid my hands to his sides to unzip his pants. God what a sex god he was. I pushed him back slightly so that I could worship his body with my mouth. His hand gripped the back of my head as I took him into my mouth like I had always wanted to. I heard him grunt slightly as I relished in his taste. His hips pumped slightly into my mouth until he stilled his action and pulled me up into his lap.  
  
"Your first time...yes?" He asked while letting his hands idly trace patterns on my ass. I nodded and gazed at him. "Then you're sure that you want this to be me?" I nodded again.  
  
"Yes....after all...." I lowered my lashes and gazed at his masculine beauty. "You are the experienced one."  
  
He brought one hand to my mouth and forced two fingers inside. I sucked on them as if they were hard candy. His other hand teased at my genitals. I purred around his fingers. Suddenly they were removed seeking a new entrance. I tensed at the initial intrusion but his warm breath on my ear and neck relaxed the muscles. His fingers stretched the tight opening causing wierd sensations to filter through me. I bit my lip at the sting that accompanied the preparation. Neji's fingers brushed against that bundle of nerves that cause white hot pleasure that I had only heard of. Oh god my body hurt, but I wanted more. I pushed against his hand. I almost cried as it was removed from my body. He turned me around in his lap and lowered my writhing body onto his manhood. My mouth opened in shock at the new invasion. Damn but it did hurt.   
  
"Neji....." I panted. "It hurts." I tried to squirm but his hands held me steadfast.   
  
Suddenly my muscles in my lower back went numb. He'd used that odd fighting stuff again to avert the pain. I was going to have to ask him to teach me that. All too soon I felt his body move and I threw my head back as he pushed up and struck that bundle of nerves.  
  
"Don't move.....You'll cause tearing if you do." he growled out as he stilled his hips for my comfort.  
  
My body accomodated his girth after he sat sheathed within me. A moan escaped my lips as I begged for him to strike that spot again. He obliged me with a slow hard thrust. A loud mewl fell from my lips as he hit that same spot sending sparks of white through my vision. Each thrust hit the same spot, but I still wanted more, and Neji knew it. He pushed me forward and followed with a deep thrust. I wanted to scream at the sheer bliss riveting through my nerves, but no sound came from my lips. At this position we looked like a pair of rutting foxes. Neji's arms wrapped around my waist as he leaned forward to lap at my shoulder as he pushed into my depths. I dropped my head forward aching to release but refusing to. One hand came to pump my neglected erection. Oh the sensations were too much. I climaxed into his hand while shouting out an incoherent stream of words, most of which were probably his name. A few more thrusts later Neji finished. His body weighed down against mine and the support in my arms left me. We lie there panting in the after effects of our deed.  
  
"Happy early birthday Naruto....Since you like surprises....." He slid from my body and leaned back against the arm rest bringing me to lay with him. "I bet your boyfriend is going to love this...." he said while wrapping an arm about me.  
  
"Nah...that's just a facade." I stifled a yawn. "Nee Neji-sama.....How much experience have you had?"  
  
He smirked at me. "Enough to know how to better please an Uke." He settled down into the cushions. "I'll give you a little taste of it next time you act up during lessons....."  
  
I smiled and curled against him for a post-coital nap.  
  
A/N: this fic is a request done completely for Suukou. It is in the Marked by Jutsu universe, but it has nothing to do with the story line. It in no way affects the events of that fic, hence the reason it's separate. Anyway Suukou I hope you like it. Now....I think I'd like a nice Itachi/Naruto fic. I don't think I've quite had my fill of it. Hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. If anyone else would like to offer me a Naru yaoi challenge....I will see if I can meet it. Thanks for reading. Check out Marked by Jutsu. 


End file.
